The invention relates to a golf club, and particularly to a protective head sheath for golf club.
Golf sport, a relatively milder sport offering physical activity in virtue of relaxation, is gradually prevailed all over the world, especially in the recent decade. Most part of the lately joined golf population is attributable to the white-collar workers who could not but now can afford to pay the course charges. Other than the popularized charges, an inducing factor supporting the fascinating sport may be considered in its variability in course topography, wind direction, hitting distance, and selection of a right club, etc.
For the sake of convenience, a bag filled with different golf clubs is carried along with a player all the way in a course no matter where he goes. A player is more or less annoyed with the disordered clubs at a sum from 12 to 14 pieces in his golf bag that he has to guess a right one occasionally, and besides, the club heads may be scraped due to inter-collisions en route from one green to another. Therefore, a partition concept has been introduced to align and isolate the clubs in order, however, after some period of time, a player may find out that the clubs in his golf bag are again in a mess again because of his indolence to reset each club after use to its original position. Every time when a player decides to rearrange his golf clubs, the club heads thereof may collide against one another and get scraped again.
Various means have been considered to eliminate the above-described defects, wherein, as shown in FIG. 1, a protective head sheath is proposed based on the contour of a club head shown in FIG. 3. A slit is designed laterally at a lower side as an entrance for collaring the upper end of a club head. This structure has the following disadvantages:
1. A troublesome attachments procedure--to pull the slit of the head sheath to open wider for collaring onto top end of the club head in a proper direction, then adjust the angle to swallow the entire head; PA1 2. A higher fabrication cost--after blow molding of the head sheath, processing a slit on a golf bag requires extra manpower. PA1 a protective head sheath consisting of a head-collaring portion in the same shape with a club head and sleeve-collaring portion with a downward opening in a long pipe shape; PA1 an integrally molded protective head sheath made of soft elastic material, comprising: an elastomer disposed nearby the sleeve-collaring portion, a insertion space available therein in an inner diameter commensurate with head sleeve, a relatively smaller entrance, and two expanded outward guide strips that have been extended from bottom end of the sleeve-collaring portion to lower end of the head-collaring portion at a decent location to form an outward collaring mouth.
Another known head sheath is shown in FIG. 2, wherein a wider opening is made to facilitate easy collaring onto a club head. However, owing to lack of fitness, the covered head sheath cannot envelop the club head steadily and may sometimes slip off. Thus, an elastic metallic clamp has been introduced for clamping at the head sleeve but, the head sleeve is liable to be scraped by the fixing clamp, and extra manpower is required to perforate at least two holes for installation of the metallic clamp. In addition, the bulky and slack head sheath is unattractive.
In view of the above, the present inventor provides an improved protective head sheath for a golf club.